elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Bravil (książka)
Bravil Treść BRAVIL Córka Niben spisał Sathyr Longleat Bravil to jedno z najbardziej urokliwych miasteczek w Cyrodiil, lśniące prostym pięknem, sławne ze znakomitej przeszłości. Żadna wyprawa do południowej części Prowincji Cesarskiej nie będzie kompletna bez spaceru we wspaniałym rzecznym porcie Bravil, rozmowy z przyjaznymi miejscowymi dziećmi i, naturalnie, zgodnie z miejscową tradycją, szepnięcia słówka słynnemu posągowi Starej Szczęściary. Tysiące lat przed przybyciem Atmoran, miejscowi Ayleidzi bardzo długo mieszkali w pobliżu dzisiejszego Bravil. Niben, wówczas, jak i dziś, dostarczała im pożywienia i pozwalała się przemieszczać, a wioska była jeszcze ludniejsza, niż jest dziś. Nie jesteśmy pewni, jak ów stroniący od świata lud nazywał ten region: słowo, którego używali, w przekładzie oznacza po prostu „dom". Ci dzicy Ayleidzi tak trwale osiedli w tym regionie, że okolice Bravil były jednym z ostatnich obszarów wyzwolonych przez alessiańską armię w drugim stuleciu pierwszej ery. Choć dzisiejsza kultura i archeologia, dzięki niech będą Marze, nie mają nam wiele do powiedzenia o tamtej erze, opowieści o jej dekadencji i rozpasaniu przeszły już do legendy. Uczeni po dziś dzień spierają się, jak Ayleidom udało się przetrwać tak długie oblężenie. Każdy z nich potwierdzi jednak, że zasługi za zwycięstwo należą się jednemu z centurionów cesarzowej Alessii, mężczyźnie imieniem Teo Bravillius Tassus, od którego imienia pochodzi dzisiejsza nazwa miasta. Mówi się, że zdobył on wioskę co najmniej cztery razy, pokonawszy silny opór wroga, ale każdego poranka po zwycięstwie wszyscy jego ludzie byli już martwi-zamordowani. Nim zdążyły przybyć kolejne centurie, w umocnionym mieście na nowo pojawiali się Ayleidzi. Po drugiej inwazji odkryto pod miasteczkiem tajne tunele, które następnie zasypano, lecz po raz kolejny, gdy wstał świt, wszyscy żołnierze już nie żyli, a miejscowi wrócili do domów. Po trzecim oblężeniu za miastem ustawiono legiony, które miały obserwować drogi i rzekę, by zawczasu zauważyć napastników, ale nikt się nie zjawił. Następnego ranka ciała najeźdźców zrzucono z miejskich murów. Teo Bravillius Tasus wiedział, że Ayleidzi muszą się ukrywać gdzieś w mieście, czekać na zmierzch, a następnie mordować żołnierzy we śnie. Pytanie brzmiało: gdzie? Po czwartym ataku osobiście stanął na czele oddziału przepatrującego wszystkie kąty i zakamarki. Gdy już mieli dać za wygraną, wielki centurion zauważył dwie nietypowe rzeczy. Na gładkich murach miasta, wysoko, poza zasięgiem każdego wspinacza, spostrzegł wąziutkie platformy i wcięcia. A przy rzece, w miejscu, gdzie wpływa ona do miasta, odnalazł pojedynczy odcisk stopy ewidentnie nieodzianej w cesarskie obuwie. Ayleidzi, jak się zdawało, chowali się na dwa sposoby. Niektórzy z nich lewitowali wzwyż i ukrywali się wysoko na murach, a inni wślizgiwali się do rzeki, gdzie najwyraźniej byli w stanie oddychać pod wodą. Gdy już odkryto dziwaczne kryjówki dziwacznych elfów, przepędzenie ich i dopilnowanie, by oddziały cesarzowej nie ginęły już w środku nocy okazało się dość proste. Może się wydawać niewiarygodne, że cała społeczność mogła być tak magicznie uzdolniona tyle lat przed utworzeniem Gildii Magów, która mogłaby uczyć prosty lud czarów. Dowody wskazują jednak, że podobnie, jak Psijicowie na wyspie Artaeum opanowali Mistycyzm na długo przed nadaniem mu tej nazwy, tak Ayleidzi z południowego Cyrodiil, jeszcze bardziej od tamtych skryci, poznali sztukę, która miała później stać się znaną pod nazwą Przemiany. Nie jest to aż tak nieprawdopodobne, jeśli się weźmie pod uwagę, że w czasach podboju Bravil, a nawet później, liczni Ayleidzi potrafili zmieniać swój kształt. Społeczność sprzed czasów Bravil nie potrafiła zmieniać się w bestie i potwory, ale potrafili tak przemienić swe ciała, by się ukryć. Umiejętność taka z pewnością była przydatna, ale niewystarczająco skuteczna, by ich ocalić. Po Ayleidach nie pozostało w dzisiejszym Bravil niemal nic, choć architektoniczne cuda innego typu są bardzo wyraźne. Choć katedra Łaskawości Mary i pałac władcy są niezwykle piękne, żadne dzieło rąk ludzkich w Bravil nie jest sławniejsze od posągu zwanego Starą Szczęściarą. Opowieści o Szczęściarze i jej tożsamości są zbyt liczne, by je wymieniać. Mówi się, że urodziła się jako córka bravilskiej prostytutki, co z pewnością nie jest początkiem zwiastującym szczęśliwe życie. Inne dzieci dręczyły ją bezustannie, pytając, kim jest jej ojciec. Dzień w dzień uciekała we łzach do chaty swej matki, nie mogąc znieść ich okrucieństwa. Pewnego dnia kapłan Stendarra przybył do Bravil z zamiarem szerzenia dobroczynności. Ujrzał szlochającą dziewczynkę, która, gdy ją o to spytał, powiedziała mu, czemu była nieszczęśliwa: nie wiedziała, kim jest jej ojciec. -Masz dobre oczy i usta, które nie wypowiadają kłamstw - odparł kapłan z uśmiechem po chwili zastanowienia. -Jasne jest, że jesteś dzieckiem Stendarra, boga litości, dobroczynności i zasłużonego szczęścia. Mądre słowa kapłana na zawsze odmieniły dziewczynkę. Gdy pytano ją, kim jest jej ojciec, odpowiadała: -Jestem dzieckiem Szczęścia. Gdy dorosła, jak głosi opowieść, została kelnerką w gospodzie, dobrą i hojną wobec klientów, i często pozwalała im zapłacić później, kiedy już będą mieli pieniądze. Pewnej wyjątkowo deszczowej nocy udzieliła schronienia młodzieńcowi w łachmanach, który nie tylko nie miał przy sobie pieniędzy, ale zwymyślał ją nawet po tym, jak nakarmiła go i dała mu pokój. O poranku znikł, nie podziękowawszy nawet. Jej przyjaciele i rodzina skarcili ją, mówiąc, że powinna uważać, bo młody człowiek mógł nawet być niebezpieczny. Tydzień później w Bravil zjawiła się królewska karoca, w której przyjechał książę Cesarstwa. Choć zmienił się nie do poznania, był to ten sam młodzieniec, któremu pomogła Szczęściara. Przeprosił ją solennie za swój wygląd i zachowanie, tłumacząc, że został porwany i zaklęty przez czarownice i dopiero później wrócił do zmysłów. Szczęściara została po królewsku obdarowana kosztownościami, którymi, oczywiście, dzieliła się hojnie ze wszystkimi mieszkańcami Bravil, gdzie dożyła szczęśliwej starości. Nikt nie wie, kiedy postawiono posąg na głównym placu miasteczka ani kim był rzeźbiarz, ale stoi on tam od tysięcy lat, od czasów pierwszej ery. Po dziś dzień zarówno goście, jak Bravilczycy udają się do Starej Szczęściary, by poprosić ją o błogosławieństwo i szczęście w życiu. To tylko jeden uroczy aspekt urokliwej i niezwykle szczęśliwej wioski Bravil. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki